Florataur
Florataur is a Grass-type Pokémon. It evolves from Treetyr at level 16 and evolves into Verdantaur at level 36. Biology Physiology Florataur is a quadruped goat-like Pokémon with a light green skin tone on its upper body and dark brown fur on its lower body. While similar in appearance to its pre-evolution, Treetyr, it has gained a second set of legs thus giving it a goat-like appearance. It has a more muscular chest with a more thinner and less rounder head. It also now have sharper, longer ears and horns plus more focused purple-tinted eyes. There is also a thin pink outline from the corners of the eyes. It now has vines coming from the unopened flowers buds and sway in the wind. It has longer arms with three thin fingers. Its lower body has coarse brown hair with long legs and black hooves. However, it still retains its short-tubby brown tail. Behavior Florataur does not tolerate any type of injustice against nature and will actively search out any of those that wish to destroy it. It is very protective of its trainers and friends; to the extent it will give its life to protect them. It has a deep connection to nature and can be found singing in rich, deep voices to the trees and flowers of its home. Gender differences None. Special abilities Treetyr is able to cause withered flowers and grass to spring to life. Even though it is inexperienced, it is still able to make small flowers bend to its will and control it. It can also use a variety of Grass, Normal, and Psychic-type attacks that fight against enemies. If it loses control of its power, it can cause a small grove to burst the ground instantly. It is known to be found singing in glades and groves; whispering softly to the nature around it. They are deeply connected to nature and are said to be able to communicate with it. Habitat Treetyr's prefer clean and virgin groves to live in. Spotting a wild Treetyr shows how clean the forest is. It dislikes deep and dark woods as it becomes afraid of dark places. It enjoys the grass that springs up underneath the tree tops and the flowers that grow in the tall grasses. It can also be found beside clear brooks and streams that run through its habitat. Diet In the wild, Treetyr take any nutrition from the sun as well as various minerals and rocks from the ground. Once captured, however, they will eat Pokémon food like any other Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokédex entries Game locations In side games This Pokémon has yet to appear in any side games. Held items None. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Special moves Side game data Evolution Trivia Origin Treetyr is based off a real-world mythological Centaurcentaur, a mythological creature that has a deep connection with nature and watching the stars. Name origin Treetyr's name comes from "flora" and "centaur" Tanyagi comes from "grove" and "centaur" (yabu-sentarousu) Category:Pokémon